


Homesick

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Homesickness, M/M, Male Slash, Past, Slash, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just a bit homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: Any, any, Long Way Home

Louis sighed as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulders. It was the band's first trip to the states and they were a long way from home and a part of him was getting homesick.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly as he turned his head.

Giving Harry a sad smile as their eyes locked, Louis just shrugged his arms. "Long way from home and I guess I'm just homesick is all."

Harry sighed before leaning in to kiss Louis' forehead. "It may be a long way home from here in the states but as long as you have me you're sorta home. I'm your home too Lou."

Pausing at Harry's words Louis couldn't help the grin on his face, because yeah maybe Harry was indeed his home as well and maybe that helped ease some of his feelings even if he was homesick and even if he did miss his mom and sisters.


End file.
